


Cat and Bird

by Dragonfire13



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: BirdDick, BirdWally, CatWally, Catdick, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire13/pseuds/Dragonfire13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why'd Barry have to have the weird cat(s)?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat and Bird

A bright fire red cat with a gold stripe that looked like a lightning bolt on his chest and two bright green eyes laid stretched out on a fence eyes closed enjoying the sunlight. A red collar wrapped around his neck with a name tag that read Wally glittered in the sunlight. His owner a man named Barry Allen went to bring him in but stopped as he saw that pesky robin he had decided to name Dick, because well it was a dick. The robin seemed to taunt him before flying off and landing on the fence close to Wally. Barry grinned as he watched knowing full well his cat would kill the bird like he had killed so many other birds and carry them as gifts to give to the neighbors cat Megan.

He watched as Wally eyes opened and his cat stealthy climbed to his feet and stalked towards the bird. Wally crouched down to pounce. _'Finally that bird will be.. What the heck!?'_ Was all Barry thought as his cat pounced but instead of killing the bird started to LICK it. The robin let out a loud tweet and moved trying to be let go before hopping up onto Wally's back and seeming to make a nest in the orange fur.

"What...?" Barry muttered before grabbing his phone and quickly taking a photo and sending it to his girlfriend Iris. He didn't expect her to show her friends at work or how it became the new animal story on the news that they were doing once a week. He wanted the bird gone. Everyone else loved the little dick.

* * *

**Winter**

Barry stared at his cat who was meowing loudly and pawing at the door wanting out. "Sorry Wally, but last time I let you out daring the winter I almost lost you. Your stuck inside tell spring." Barry could feel the glare his cat was giving him and saw how much Wally hated that for weeks when his cat fully ignored him and wailed loudly in the middle of the night.

* * *

**Spring**

Wally laid out fully on the fence ears up as he listened for his robin like he had been doing for the past few weeks. He tilted his head up and looked around before standing up and turning to leave when a loud tweet tweet was heard and he saw a robin land on the fence. Wally crouched down before pouncing at the bird who flew up dodging him and landing on his back. A purr of happiness at seeing his friend again came out and Wally closed his eyes.

* * *

  **A Couple Years**

Later Wally let out a loud yowl of anger making Barry and Iris jump from where they had been sitting in the backyard. Both raced to the fence to see Wally leaping down into the other yard attacking the neighbor's cat Megan. He had soon chased her off before Barry could get the fence gate open and run over to see what had gotten him so mad. Iris gasped while Barry felt sadden as he saw laying at Wally's feet was the small Robin he had hated and wanted dead for so long lay un-moving.

"Meow." Wally said softly while butting his head gently against the robin's small body before licking at it waiting for it to answer and fly onto his back. Barry moved to grab Wally and the bird deciding that it would be best to just bury the poor thing before stopping as the bird let out a soft weak tweet. "You have got to he kidding me." Barry mumbled before Iris ran best him and scoped the bird up while saying "Come on Barry! We got to get him to the vet! Grab Wally!"

* * *

**3 Weeks Later**

Barry glared at the now very much alive bird who was tweeting happily in his new cage that was inside. Wally was poking at the cage trying to open it while Dick lay on the floor of it resting. "Wally leave Dick alone." Barry said picking up his cat who in turn glared at him. "How did I get a cat whose best friend is a bird?" Barry mumbled before blinking at the flash of a camera and looked at his wife who laughed softly saying "You wanted a cat with your superhero symbol on it, that's how."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

* * *

**3 Years Later**

Wally was hit by a car and died. Dick died of starvation deciding that he didn't want to live without his best friend/whatever they were. They were buried alongside each other and for 2 weeks Barry had people come visit him saying they were sorry and wanting to pay there respecta for the cat and bird called Birdflash that they had been watching on Central City news once a month for about 8 years.

* * *

**2 Years Later**

Barry stared at his new cat Nightwing and felt a deja vu hitting him as his new black cat with a white chest that looked like a bird on it lay on the fence curled up around a bright red cardinal that he decided to name Kid Flash because of how fast the thing could fly. "It's Wally and Dick all over again." Barry muttered before taking a picture and sending it to his wife. Of course he didn't know how right he was.


End file.
